


Biographie non-officielle de Pan

by Feng_yi



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_yi/pseuds/Feng_yi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même à un dieu, il arrive d'oublier certaines choses. Petit recueil de morceaux choisis de la vie de Pan, que pour des raisons obscures, elle n'a pas voulu consigner elle-même. (Attention, il est plus que souhaitable que vous ayez lu "le dieu zappé" de PanAries et ses annexes, sinon vous ne comprendrez pas trop où vous êtes tombés.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'anniversaire de Pan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanAries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAries/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Le Dieu Zappé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945256) by [PanAries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAries/pseuds/PanAries). 



> Disclaimer: Personnages de Masami Kurumada, sauf Pan et son univers selon PanAries.
> 
> Avez-vous lu "le Dieu zappé" de PanAries? Si non, qu'attendez-vous? J'insiste: sans l'avoir lu, pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre la suite ;)  
> Ces chapitres s'inscrivent en réalité dans la continuité de ses MiscellaneOS (que je vous conseille aussi vivement si vous ne les avez pas encore lu)

« -Pliiiiizzzzz. »   
Le cri strident  retentit dans tout le temple.   
« - Non, tu ne peux pas organiser une boum dans le temple.   
-C’est pas juste ! Et puis d’abord, pourquoi non ? C’est promis, je rangerai tout nickel après. Ce sera comme si il n’y avait rien eu. »   
 Pan ne voulait pas lâcher l’affaire. Le refus catégorique de Mû ne lui plaisait pas du tout.   
« -Allez dis oui, steuplai, steuplai… rajouta Kiki qui faisait front avec la petite fille.   
-Non, un point c’est tout. Tu es trop… jeune.   
-Mais c’est pas juste. Je voudrais juste une fête pour mon anniversaire comme tout le monde, pleurnicha Pan.   
-Ton anniversaire ?   
-Ben oui, tout le monde a droit à sa fête et pas moi… », continuait-elle en sanglotant.  

Sa tristesse faisait peine à voir. Elle savait que Mû ne résisterait pas longtemps devant ce spectacle si poignant. Elle savait exactement comment le prendre par les sentiments. Il avait l’air sûr et serein mais au fond de lui, c’était un grand sensible.   
Mû se rendait bien compte qu’il était à court d’arguments. Et puis, c’est vrai que la situation n’était pas juste. Pourquoi n’aurait-elle pas droit aussi à sa fête d’anniversaire ? 

« -Bon d’accord, finit-il par concéder en baissant les épaules, sentant déjà qu’il allait regretter ces mots.   
-Le seul problème c’est qu’on ne connait pas la date.   
\- Si, le 28 septembre, fit Pan qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur comme par magie.   
\- Le 28, mais c’est dans deux jours ! Tu ne voudrais pas choisir une autre date ?   
\- Non c’est le 28 mon anniversaire. Je le sais et puis c’est tout !   
\- Ca va être un peu juste. Le temps d’envoyer les invitations…   
\- C’est déjà fait, le coupa-t-elle. Je savais que tu allais dire oui, alors j’ai déjà prévenu tout le monde. Et tout le monde viendra ! » 

Mu resta interloqué quelques instants mais finit par se reprendre :   
« - Tu n’as pas perdu de temps, on dirait.   
\- J’ai tout prévu. On va faire une grande murder party, on sera tous déguisés et on mènera l’enquête. Tu feras le mort.   
\- Le mort ?   
\- Oui avec du sang partout…   
\- Non, non. Hors de question, d’accord pour la boum mais pas de murder party.   
\- Ouais, j’en étais sûre. Je l’avais dit à Kiki. Tu veux pas faire le macchabée, c’est ça? Et si on faisait une soirée pyjama ? continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.   
\- Mais non, rugit-il exaspéré.  

Il n’osait même pas imaginer accueillir les chevaliers d’or, chez lui en pyjama.    
-On avait dit une boum, et puis c’est tout.   
-Tant pis, j’aurai essayé, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. On pourra avoir de l’alcool ? »   
Mû sentant que sa patience avait atteint la limite, se retourna brusquement pour sortir prendre l’air. Pendant ce temps, les deux complices se félicitaient pour la réussite de leur plan. Il avait finit par accepter.   
    
Le jour J arriva enfin.   
Les deux enfants avaient établi leur plan d’action et s’étaient levés de bonne heure pour le mettre à exécution.   
Mû, à peine réveillé, les trouva occupés à éplucher des fruits dans la cuisine.   
« -Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il d’une voix encore ensommeillée   
-Ben, on prépare la sangria, répondit Kiki.   
Devant le regard assassin du Bélier, Pan rajouta à regret :   
-Sans alcool.   
-J’aime mieux ca, bougonna Mû en tentant d’arriver jusqu’au percolateur sans glisser sur une épluchure. »  
    
De retour après sa douche, il constata que les enfants avaient filé, laissant évidemment un chaos énorme dans la cuisine.  Qu’il commença à nettoyer.   
Les enfants ne réapparurent que dans l’après-midi, suivis de plusieurs gardes portant de volumineux paquets.   
« -Qu’est-ce que c’est ?, demanda Mû, soudain inquiet.   
-Ben, la déco. Tu croyais quand même pas qu’on allait faire la fête dans un temple si tristounet. »   
Du coup, il fut réquisitionné pour les aider à tout installer, y compris la sono et  la boule à facette. Dans un coin, ils avaient placé les tables avec les boissons et les chips.   
« Il faudra que tu surveilles le ravitaillement. Je ne veux pas que mes invités meurent de faim ou de soif », lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.   
    
Finalement, les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver.   
Tous les chevaliers d’or étaient invités et Papy Shion aussi, bien sûr, ainsi que les bronzes.   
Elle avait démarré  la sono avec la playlist qu’elle avait savamment mise au point avec Kiki. Que des grands standards des 70’-80’ en version party-remix. Une valeur sûre pour les soirées « déconnade ».   
    
Au fur et à mesure de l’arrivée des invités, un coin commençait à prendre des allures de souk : papier d’emballage, boîtes en carton, jetés pêle-mêle après l’ouverture des cadeaux. Parmi ceux-ci rien de très original jusqu’à présent. Même, un crétin avait apporté le jeu Wii des Lapins du même nom, mais sans penser à lui offrir une Wii pour pouvoir y jouer!   
    
Arrivèrent alors Shaka et Aphrodite (« Tiens curieux de les voir arriver ensemble ces deux-là, c’est louche », pensa la petite fille).   
« -Bon anniversaire », lança le suédois de sa voix mélodieuse, en tendant un paquet qui semblait inconsistant.    
Pan déchira l’emballage avec empressement et découvrit un magnifique… T-shirt rose avec une énorme rose rouge en paillettes-strass.   
« -M…Merci, je ne trouve pas les mots… fit Pan retenant un fou rire devant l’horrible chose qu’elle tenait dans ses mains. D’habitude, le Poisson était réputé pour son bon goût vestimentaire, mais là…   
-A mon tour », fit Shaka.   
A première vue, le paquet qu’il lui tendait faisait penser à un bouquin. Le genre « cadeau utile » tout a fait dans le style de la Vierge. Un dictionnaire ou une encyclopédie.   
Peu enthousiasmée par ce qu’elle pensait trouver, elle déchira le papier sans précipitation cette fois. Déjà, la couverture qu’elle apercevait ne donnait pas trop envie. On avait surement dû flinguer le gars du marketing qui avait trouvé cette idée-là. Un jaune criard, accompagné de noir. Et puis le titre !? « La zenitude pour les nuls » ! Pan regarda Shaka se demandant s’il se foutait de sa tête.   
Apparemment, il gardait la même expression que d’habitude : sérieux, et à la fois arborant un léger sourire.   
-Tu en as bien besoin. C’est un livre très instructif, tu verras.  Moi-même, il m’a bien aidé à une certaine époque.   
\- Merci, il ne fallait pas… »   
Effectivement, il n’aurait mieux pas fallu mais bon… « C’est l’intention qui compte », pensa-t-elle.   
    
Délaissant ses cadeaux sur le tas avec les autres, elle attrapa Shun et Hyoga, un à chaque bras et les emmena vers la piste de danse, heureuse de trouver une bonne excuse pour s’esquiver.   
« -Comment trouvez-vous la sangria ? demanda-t-elle d’un air malicieux. C’est moi qui l’ai faite.   
-Excellente, tu as mis quoi dedans ? demanda Shun, qui visiblement avait dû en boire déjà quelques verres.   
-Rien que des fruits », annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.     
D’autres également semblaient avoir apprécié la recette de Pan.   
Certains étaient des fêtards invétérés, comme Aiolia ou Angelo et n’avaient pas besoin de boire pour partir dans un délire total. Pour d’autres par contre, l’effet de l’alcool se faisait clairement sentir. Même Camus, d’habitude si froid, se lâchait et se laissait bécoter par un Milo de plus en plus entreprenant. 

Le pire ce fut sans aucun doute Shaka, qui n’avait pas du tout l’habitude de boire. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à se contenir mais l’alcool aidant, après un dernier verre cul-sec, s il se dirigea vers Mû d’un pas décidé et l’embrassa fougueusement devant l’assemblée ahurie.   
Cet élan si soudain fut applaudi à tout rompre.   
Le Bélier resta un moment abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il envisageait d’annoncer la nouvelle de sa liaison avec Shaka mais au moins les choses seraient dorénavant claires pour tout le monde. 

« -Pan ? Qu’as-tu mis dans ce truc ? demanda-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers la petite fille.   
-Mais rien ! Que des fruits, j’te jure !    
Ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge après tout.   
-Et quoi d’autre ?    
-…et du vin spécial « sangria » qu’on a trouvé au supermarché ce matin. Mais je te jure que c’est fait rien qu’avec des fruits, répondit Pan avec beaucoup d’aplomb. N’est ce pas Kiki ? »   
Mais le petit garçon n’était plus en état de lui répondre. Il était roulé en boule dans un coin en train de dormir comme un bienheureux.   
« -Laisse-la, commença Shaka, visiblement pas prêt à s’arrêter en si bon chemin. Tu faisais bien pire à son âge. Tu te souviens de la fois où…    
-Tais-toi », l’interrompit un Bélier qui avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa colère.    
Shaka attrapa son ami par le bras pour l’emmener dehors prendre l’air. Il se retourna à moitié vers Pan :   
« -Continue ta petite fête. Je m’occupe de lui », fit-il d’un air malicieux.   
    
Le lendemain matin, plus d’un se réveilla avec l’impression d’entendre résonner toutes les cloches des villages environnants. Le Sanctuaire risquait d’être plus calme que d’habitude. 


	2. Njut

Pan entra dans la cuisine, encore toute ensommeillée. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à avoir mal dormi, vu la tête de Mû et Shaka. Seul Kiki semblait un tant soit peu réveillé.    
« Ce matin, vous ferez la classe avec Camus », annonça Mû qui distraitement touillait dans le pot de confiture en ajoutant lait et sucre, avant de le porter à ses lèvres.    
Le cri de Pan le fit heureusement arrêter son mouvement.    
« Naaaaannnn! Pas question.    
\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?    
\- Il me fait peur, fit-elle toute penaude    
\- Mais il est gentil...et puis si vous êtes bien sages, je suis sûr qu'il vous montrera sa collection de phoques en peluche.    
-Ca marche pas ton truc. Camus, il est pas sympa et je ne veux pas qu'il me garde. Et puis pourquoi c'est pas toi qui nous fais la classe ce matin?    
\- J'ai quelque chose à faire avec Shaka... »   
Devant l'œil soupçonneux du petit dieu, Mû crut bon de devoir se justifier:    
« Comme c'est devenu plus ou moins officiel, fit-il en regardant d'un air assassin son compagnon qui faisait semblant de ne pas entendre la remarque, nous avons décidé qu'il serait plus facile que Shaka vienne vivre ici. »   
Les enfants se levèrent d'un bond pour danser et chanter autour des deux chevaliers, gênés par l'élan expansif des deux enfants.    
Pan, entre les deux, les attrapa par le cou et leur fit un baiser sur la joue.    
« Enfin, il était temps...    
\- C'est pourquoi, il est temps d'acheter un lit plus grand, continua Mû sans relever la remarque. Déjà deux c'était limite mais à trois dans mon lit, c'est plus possible.    
\- On peut venir avec vous? Pliiiizzz, supplièrent les deux enfants.    
\- On sera sages, c'est promis, ajouta Kiki avec sincérité.   
-Et puis, il vous faut un avis féminin, les hommes n'ont aucun goût en matière de décoration, sortit Pan, le plus sérieusement du monde.    
\- On va pas refaire la déco, il nous faut juste un lit...    
\- C'est bien ce que je disais, fit-elle, visage dans la main, d'un air navré. Donc c'est décidé, on vient avec vous. »   
Mu et Shaka se regardèrent un instant et finirent par céder. Une sortie en famille, c'était toujours sympa.    
    
    
Après un voyage particulièrement éprouvant, à avoir dû endurer mille fois la même question : « c'est quand qu'on arrive? », ils arrivèrent enfin au magasin de meubles (celui bien connu, à l'enseigne bleue et jaune).    
Là, un grand dilemme se présenta aux enfants : soit accompagner les grands et sauter sur tous les lits (si, c'est permis, d'ailleurs c'est même fait pour. Il faut bien tester non !). Ou bien ils pouvaient aussi s'arrêter au Smaland et sa fameuse piscine de boules. Finalement, après le long voyage pénible, les enfants préféraient se jeter à corps perdu dans la piscine de boules. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Mû et Shaka, qui pourraient profiter d'un moment de répit avant le retour.    
C'était bien sûr sans compter sur les incessants changements d'avis du petit dieu. A peine arrivés au rayon « chambres à coucher » :    
« La petite Pan attend ses parents au coin des enfants. »   
La voix mélodieuse de la dame au micro arrivait à peine à masquer les cris stridents qu'on pouvait entendre derrière elle.    
« Laisse, j'y vais... »   
 Shaka sentait bien que les nerfs de Mû étaient prêts à lâcher.    
    
    
Et il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné des deux enfants qui visiblement n'avaient pas l'air si traumatisés que ça!    
« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t’a pris ?    
\- Vous me manquiez, fit Pan, avec un grand sourire.    
\- Bon ça va, mais reste tranquille maintenant. »   
    
    
Les deux enfants s'assirent sur un coin de matelas, l'air angélique. A tel point que Mû se retournait sans cesse pour voir s'ils ne préparaient pas de bêtise. Mais ils restaient bien sagement assis, trop peut être...    
«  Laisse-les, plus vite on aura trouvé un lit, plus vite on sera partis.    
-Tu as raison, on prend le plus grand et puis c'est tout. Celui-là, dit-il en pointant du doigt la valeur sûre du magasin, un grand lit massif en sapin naturel.    
-Ah non pas celui-là, je suis allergique, tu te souviens ? gémit Pan.  
-Et celui là?    
-Non, j'aime pas le noir.    
-Et celui-là?    
-Non, avec les barreaux, on dirait un lit de prison.    
-Bon lequel alors?    
-Je veux le lit à baldaquin ! »   
Mû s'effondra sur le lit le plus proche. Il était prêt à céder tellement l'exaspération le gagnait.   
« Ils ne font pas les grandes tailles pour ce lit-là, fit remarquer Shaka qui lisait l'étiquette.   
\- Bon alors on fait quoi maintenant?    
\- On peut prendre celui sur lequel tu es. Il a l'air bien, qu'en penses-tu, Pan?    
\- Vendu! Et on prend la couette à fleurs aussi ! »   
Mû se redressa quelque peu apaisé, quant il s'aperçut qu'il manquait une de ses brebis à l'appel.    
« Où est Kiki ?    
-Kiki ? Ah oui ! On a commencé une partie de cache-cache ! Je l'avais oublié avec tout ça.    
-Quoi, ici ? Mais ça va prendre des heures pour le retrouver ! »   
Et comme il avait appris à dissimuler son cosmos, pas moyen de le retrouver de cette manière.    
« En plus le perdant aura un gage, annonça Pan, donc il ne va pas être facile à trouver. »   
    
    
Il ne restait qu'un moyen. Mu lança un appel télépathique à la ronde :    
« Je commence à avoir faim. Je mangerais bien au restaurant ici ce midi. Mais si tu ne viens pas, pas de boulettes de viande pour toi!    
\- Miam, des boulettes! » Kiki apparut au même moment, téléporté hors de sa cachette.    
Mû savait que pour rien au monde, Kiki ne manquerait les fameuses boulettes de viande suédoises, sauce aux airelles ! 


	3. Montage

Arrivés finalement sur le parking du magasin de meuble, une évidence s’imposait.

-Bon maintenant, il n’y a plus qu’à faire rentrer tout ça dans la voiture.

Bien qu’ils avaient emprunté le break de service du Sanctuaire, la tâche se montrait ardue. Rien que le matelas prenait déjà presque toute la place. Après plusieurs tentatives dignes du jeu Tetris, Kiki eut une idée lumineuse. Les grandes personnes avaient parfois tendance à oublier la facilité.

-Maitre, on a qu’à tout apporter par téléportation !  
Mu se frappa le front. Mais pourquoi n’y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt.  
-Par contre quelqu’un doit se dévouer pour ramener la voiture, fit-il en se tournant vers Shaka.

\- Ok c’est bon, je m’y colle, fit celui-ci résigné.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les voyait, Mu, aidé de Kiki, téléporta les paquets, dieu Pan y compris. Retour à la bergerie. Laissant à Shaka le soin de faire le chemin retour seul.  
Ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire finalement. Il pourrait profiter d’un moment de calme et surtout d’échapper à la corvée « montage » qui se profilait à l’horizon. Il souriait intérieurement à cette idée, avant de se rendre compte qu’il était pleine heure de pointe. Et à Athènes, l’heure de pointe était tout sauf une partie de rigolade.

Pendant ce temps, les Aries étaient de retour dans le premier Temple, prêts à en découdre avec le plan sibyllin qui était livré avec le lit.  
Pan s’institua « maître des opérations » et attrapa le fameux plan.  
-Je peux manipuler la nature. Ce n’est pas un petit plan comme ça qui va me faire peur.

* * *

 

-Mais je te dis que cette pièce-là rentre dans ce trou-ci. Tu vois l’image quand même.

\- Justement il manque un trou. Sur le dessin, il y en a quatre et ici, nous en avons seulement trois.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que Pan et Mu se querellaient quant à la lecture du plan. Kiki au départ amusé par la scène, avait très vite déserté dans le salon, emportant le papier à bulles qui recouvrait au départ les différentes pièces.  
C’était justement en faisant éclater les bulles de son dernier papier qu’il vit rentrer Shaka, rouge pivoine, tellement il avait l’air d’avoir chaud.

-Athènes à cette heure-ci, plus jamais ! lâcha-t-il. Je vais aller me coucher.

-A ta place je ne rentrerai pas dans la chambre. C’est un vrai massacre.

-Bien, tu diras à Mu que je dors chez moi, ce soir.

Et sur ce il tourna les talons pour monter à la sixième maison. En montant, il croisa Aphrodite et Shura à qui il expliqua brièvement la situation dans le Temple du Bélier. Ces derniers décidèrent d’aller porter secours à leur collègue, mal en point.  
  
Arrivés dans la chambre du Bélier, ils y découvrirent une vision apocalyptique : boîtes éventrées, pièces détachées éparpillées dans toute la pièce et au milieu une chose rappelant vaguement un lit.

-Le premier qui y touche, ou qui simplement penserait à s'en approcher, il se prend un Starlight Extinction en plein figure. Je ne plaisante pas! Mu semblait effectivement sur le point d'exploser.

-Bah, il n'a pas l'air trop mal, ton lit, fit Aphrodite

\- Il est assez ressemblant au modèle, renchérit Shura en y mettant toute la conviction qu'il pouvait devant l'échec évident.

-Peut être mais il ne tient pas, sanglota Mu, déchargeant soudain un trop plein d'émotions.

\- Laisse-moi régler ça, fit Aphrodite. Les Suédois savent comment s'y prendre en pareil occasion.  
Et puis : « the plan is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard, Aries no Mu ».

-Hein quoi?

-Non rien, laisse tomber! On vient de se faire l'intégral de Pirates des Caraïbes, je crois que ça a marqué notre poiscaille, fit Shura


End file.
